Turn Back Time
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: It's too late for anything. No matter how much I wish things could be different, no matter how much I love him, it won't bring him back, it won't change the way things ended.


Turn back time  
>DPOV<br>The sacrifice goes down tonight according to Klaus. This means that this is also the night that Elena becomes a vampire if I can't find another way out. It's my fault. I put this burden on her in an act of selfishness. I have to find a way to stop this because should she wake as a vampire, she'll never forgive me. And I won't be able to live if that happens. So I devise a plan. In order to perform the sacrifice Klaus needs a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger. If I somehow manage to find where he's keeping the werewolf and vampire, I can free them and maybe delay the sacrifice a few weeks. I find them. They're under the tomb of riches. He has Caroline and Tyler. I set them free of their chains and we set off into the darkness of the night. It's a full moon and it's not safe for me to be around Tyler. He begins to shift from human to wolf right in front of my eyes. His eyes go yellow, and his human teeth turn into the canines I secretly dread. In ten seconds flat he pounces. With the sharp canines he bites my arm as I throw him off myself. What had I done to deserve this? I just saved two of Elena's friends from their deaths and this is my repayment? What's going to become of me? I recall what happened to rose. She came down with dementia and died. There's no cure for the bite I now have on my arm. If I'm dying there's so many people I have to apologize to. The most important being Elena. It's late but I have to get to her. She has to know that I'm sorry before it's much too late. I run to her house. Slower than I usually would. The bite has already begun taking it's effect on me. I climb up to her window and enter her room. She's sleeping. I can't tell her what's happened to me. She'd be devastated. So, I decide to walk over to her sleeping form and talk to her.  
>"Elena, I am so sorry, for everything I've done that's hurt you. In feeding you my blood I was wrong. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it. You've done so much for me ever since the first say I met you. You believed in me, that there was still good in me. You saved me Elena. Thank you, for that. I only wish that I had spent more time with you, but I know you love Stefan and that it's always going to be Stefan. But, I love you. Please know that. It's time for me to go now my love, we'll meet again someday."<br>So with tears in my eyes, I kiss her cheek softly and walk out of her window and into the night.

EPOV  
>It's late and I have been trying to fall asleep for a while now but I keep getting a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight. This is the night that the sacrifice was supposed to go down. But Damon says that he will find a way to delay it. Regardless of the thoughts flooding my mind I close my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. I hear someone enter my room through my window. My eyes remain closed because I know it can't be Klaus, only Stefan comes through the window like that. But, to my surprise it's not Stefan. It's Damon. I do not feel like talking to him at the minute, in fact, I'm very upset at him for feeding me his blood for his own selfish reasons. He seems tense, sad almost. Just because I'm mad at him does not mean that I don't care. He soon begin to speak to what he thinks is my sleeping form, interrupting my train of thought.<br>"Elena, I am so sorry, for everything I've done that's hurt you. In feeding you my blood I was wrong. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I need it. You've done so much for me ever since the first say I met you. You believed in me, that there was still good in me. You saved me Elena. Thank you, for that. I only wish that I had spent more time with you, but I know you love Stefan and that it's always going to be Stefan. But, I love you. Please know that. It's time for me to go now my love, we'll meet again someday."  
>And with that final note, he climbs out of my window and into the night. He loves me? Damon Salvatore loves me? And what does he mean by we will meet again someday? I have to talk to him. Tomorrow I'll go over to the boarding house while Stefan is out hunting and tell him everything. But I am much too tired to do anything but sleep right now. So I close my eyes and I gradually fall asleep. I dream a dream of Damon. Morning arrives far too soon for my liking. I drive over to the boarding house to see Damon and clear everything up. I knock on the door and I find that it's left open. I walk in slowly, scanning the room for Damon.<br>"Damon!" I call. There's no answer. I begin to walk upstairs thinking that he might be in his room. There's no one there. I walk into his room and I see a note addressed to me. Why would he write a note to me? I open the letter and I read what is written.  
>My dearest Elena,<br>I truly wish that there was an easier way for me to say this to you, you have been through a lot lately and you're still going through a lot, but I know that if I don't tell you, you would hate me forever, and personally, I can't stand the idea of that at all. When I stopped the sacrifice, Tyler began to shift. And since the natural prey of a werewolf is a vampire, he tackled me. I thought I was fine but, when I actually checked, there was a bite on my arm. I'm dying Elena. You know what happened to Rose, I can't let that happen to me. I can't risk hurting you or anyone else. I am so sorry Elena, I've done so much to hurt you, and I wish that I could just take it all back. Elena, there's something I need to tell you, I love you Elena. This isn't the first time I've said this to you when Stefan and I rescued you from rose, I told you that before giving you your necklace back. But I compelled it away. I couldn't leave you with that burden, it would be too much for me to see you in that much pain. There's no cure for what's going to happen to me Elena. That's why I have to do this, I'm sorry Elena. Don't grieve me too much. I should go now my love, I'm over 160 years old. My death is long overdue. We'll see each other again someday but until then, this is goodbye.  
>I love you,<br>Damon  
>Tears begin to fall as I finish reading the note he wrote to me. What does all of this mean? Could he be? I walk around the house looking for a sign to show me that he's still alive, I finally end up in the basement where the blood bags are kept. The fridge is still full, that might be a good sign. Then I see it. I see him. Not in the state I want to see him in though. The tears begin to fall again as I enter the cellar and find his pale, grey body lying there with a stake through the heart. Is this a joke? This just isn't possible!<br>"Damon!" I cry  
>"Damon wake up please!" he can't be dead, he left. He left without hearing the thing I needed to say to him the most. I love him. I don't know when I fell in love with him and when I fell out of love with Stefan but somehow I did.<br>"I'm so sorry! I wish I had realized it sooner Damon! I love you! It was never Stefan! It was always you! I wish you could stay with me Damon, but I know you're in a better place now. Do two things for me okay my love? First: never forget me and never forget that I love you okay? And finally, be happy Damon, sweet happiness is what I wish for you. Farewell my love, I hope that you fare well." as I leave the cellar, the tears come again. He wouldn't want me to grieve him like this. He'd want me to be happy. For him, I'll do it. I'll be strong, and I'll move on. I contact Stefan a few hours later after I'm able to compose myself. The two of us will arrange a small funeral for Damon. He would not have wanted a large, grand one. Stefan and I plan to have the funeral a week later. After we bury him, I dream of him. Nowadays he's all I ever dream about, he tells me that he'll be fine and that he misses me. I go to his grave to visit him sometimes. I tell him how much I miss him and how sorry I am about not realizing my love for him sooner. I hope that, wherever he is that he's happy. Damon deserves it. Today I plan on going to see him. I drive over to the cemetery and I walk over to his grave.  
>"Hey Damon. How are you? I've been all right. I miss you though. Believe it or not, I still remember everything about you. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you! I would have found a way to prevent this! It didn't have to be this way!" tears fall again as I get up and walk away from his grave and drive away from the cemetery. His memory, the way things could've been, it haunts me everyday. Maybe had I actually given Damon a chance things might've ended differently. I didn't realize it until after he was gone. I hope he's happy where he is. It's too late for anything. No matter how much I wish things could be different, no matter how much I love him, it won't bring him back, it won't change the way things ended. Because despite everything, love can't turn back time, as much as I wish it could.<p>

AN: How was that? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
